


Displacement

by Phillammon



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Goops Origin Story???, i don't really know how to tag this, it's spooooooooky, not like I know how to tag things normally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillammon/pseuds/Phillammon
Summary: Undine has something to tell us.Written for the Up-To-Three-Hundred Words Spooky Story Artgame on the SD Discord (Well, not written for it per se. Inspired the game, and was submitted for it subsequently, but you get the idea.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Sleepless Domain Fright Night Artgame 2020





	Displacement

My name was Undine Wells.

Fourteen days before my thirteenth birthday, I had a wonderful dream of scintillating colours and fabulous power. Of a Woman in a white dress assuring me that "this is for the good of everyone.". Of a girl, who looked just like me, curled tightly in a ball, slowly unfurling. And when I awoke, I was no longer in control.

Now there's someone else in my body, pretending to be me.

She's powerful, magical. I watch, helpless, from behind my own eyes as she speaks in my voice, as she works with my hands, as she fights with my strength. I don't even know if she realises she isn't me.

But even if she doesn't remember it, she has taken everything from me. My body. My name. My life.

She may never know just how much I hate her.


End file.
